


How It's Meant To Be

by Vae



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's to save Kris' life, and possibly his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It's Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorchasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchasilver/gifts).



> These characters are fictional. The situation is fictional. Resemblance to real people may be inferred, but not really. No offense intended.

It wasn't meant to happen like this.

Adam's thought about it a lot. Mostly at night when he's alone or even way back in the mansion when he thought Kris was asleep. Probably asleep. Okay, so maybe sometimes it was when he could reasonably be expected to assume that Kris was asleep but was pretty sure that Kris wasn't actually asleep and could kid himself that Kris was lying there across the room in the dark, listening to him, listening for the faint slick sounds of Adam's hand sliding over his dick. A couple of times he'd managed to get himself far enough into it that he was sure he'd heard Kris' breath hitching along with his own, but that wasn't the point. The point was, it was meant to happen...differently.

It was meant to be in blazing sunshine out by his pool with Kris making him self-conscious about his freckles until Adam ended up kissing him to shut him up, more of a joke than anything else, something he could laugh off if it went wrong.

It was meant to be on Kris' couch in the months after Kris' divorce finally came through, after one of the evenings of old movies and too much ice-cream and nostalgia just as thick and sweet and cloying, after too many beers, after hours Adam would usually have spent in a club or at a party and didn't regret a single second of because it was Kris, it was friendship, it was _them_, and it was meant to be a kiss to sweeten the bitterness that no ice-cream could ease away.

It was meant to be when Adam's first album went platinum, turning incredulous and jubilant from the phone call to Kris, because of course Kris would be there, with the grin on his face and that bouncing thing he did that said he already knew and Adam would have to kiss him for being a smug little bitch.

It _wasn't_ meant to be in the back of some club that Adam wouldn't usually be seen dead in, but Kris drags him into it on Kris' first night out in WeHo because it looks 'genuine and real'. Adam's still sober enough to wonder if Kris is about to get his first 'genuine and real' experience of getting the shit beaten out of him for innocently saying the wrong thing where the wrong people can hear it. It wasn't meant to be with some Europop trash as a soundtrack which doesn't quite cover the sticky sound of his boots catching on spilled drinks that had been more sugar than alcohol. It wasn't meant to be just a strategic way to shut Kris the fuck _up_.

But the moment he's actually kissing Kris, none of that matters. Kris' face is in his hands, stubbled, sweaty cheeks against his palms, ridiculously soft hair under his fingers, and Kris' lips are against his, still in that moment, warm, firmer than he'd imagined, and there are a few seconds where Kris doesn't move, so Adam doesn't move. Eyes closed, lips against Kris', heat of Kris' breath against his mouth, heart beating loud enough to drown out any other sound unless Kris speaks, and Kris doesn't speak. A hand drags along Adam's arm, elbow to wrist over bracelets and watch, feel of it familiar from guitar calluses, until he can feel Kris' hand resting over his own, there, decision, not pulling his hand away. In fact, Kris' other hand...holy _shit_, that had better be Kris' hand on his ass. A heartbeat, a breath, eternity as Adam's lips break the kiss far enough for something bigger than a smile, warmer than a grin, and then the kiss turns into something real. Something not just a crush of closed lips against teeth, something that's closer to a complicated cadence of open lips and tongues and Kris tastes of cheap beer and forever.

And as a bonus, Adam belatedly realizes, once the kiss has stopped and Kris is laughing, probably at the pole-axed expression on his face, there's 100% less chance that they're both about to be horribly maimed and his new leather pants might just live to see another club.


End file.
